1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat exchange tube having an internal turbulator therein including a generally longitudinally straight core member and a second elongated member spirally wrapped about the core member. The assembly comprising the core member and the second member is inserted lengthwise into a heat exchanger tube with minimum clearance between the spirally wrapped member, the core member and the internal surfaces of the tube. Thereafter, the core member is expanded into tight engagement with the spirally wrapped member and to an extent that the spirally wrapped member also is expanded into tight engagement with the inner surfaces of the tube member.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of heat exchanger tubes and heat exchange inserts heretofore have been provided for increasing the heat transfer capacity of a heat transfer tube.
Examples of previously known structures of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,318,206, 4,086,959, 4,373,578, 4,534,409 and 4,642,149. However, these previously known devices do not include the structural and operational features of the instant invention, nor are they as readily constructed at low cost.